Keep Smile!
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Setelah kebahagiaanku hilang, yang kutunggu tinggal kematian. Lalu ada orang dari masa depan datang kepadaku. Siapakah dia?


Keep Smile!

Genre: Fantasy

Category: One shoot

Pairing: Len x Miku

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Bad, Typo's, Alur kecepetan, gaje, and Full Miku POV

Summary: Setelah kebahagiaanku telah hilang, yang kutunggu sekarang adalah kematian. Lalu ada orang dari masa depan yang datang kepadaku. Siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas. Mataku sembab. Ah, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Keluarga, ah kata-kata itu sangat kubenci. Aku benci keluargaku.

Otou-san dan Okaa-san sangat sering membentakku. Mereka memarahiku hanya karna hal sepele. Seperti saat ini, hanya gara-gara foto.

Aku memandang foto teman-teman sekelasku. Kulihat foto Len yang ada tepat disampingku. Ya, Len! Aku harus meneleponnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bernasib sama sepertiku di kelas.

"_Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba lagi beberapa saat lagi_," terdengar suara operator saat aku menelepon Len.

"AH! SIALAN!" teriakku frustasi.

Aku tambah frustasi dengan kehidupan ini. Kebahagiaanku telah hilang, saat adikku, Mikuo, lahir ke dunia ini. Mungkin sekarang yang kutunggu tinggal kematian.

"Miku," terdengar suara halus dari belakangku.

Bulu kundukku menegang. Ah, apakah dibelakangku setan? Aku sangat takut. Oh ya Kami-sama! Kau membuatku frustasi.

"Miku," suara itu memanggilku lagi.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Apakah aku akan mati? Oh, walau aku hanya tinggal menunggu kematian, bukan berarti aku dipanggil ke Yang Maha Kuasa sekarang juga. Aku masih ingin ketemu Len!

"Woi, kamu budek ya? Lain kali beli tombak tuh buat bersihin kupingmu gih," sahut suara itu sambil menepuk pundak kananku.

"Kyaa! Aku masih pengen hidup! Jangan ambil nyawaku," teriakku histeris sambil menutup mata.

"Tenang aja sih, aku bukan hantu," kata orang itu.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kulihat ada seorang gadis yang mirip denganku. Cuma sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku. Rambutnya juga dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Siapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Siapa aku itu tak penting, sekarang kau mau ikut aku ke masa depan?" tawar wanita itu.

"Ke masa depan? Memang bisa?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Iya. Ayo!" dia membuat sebuah portal dengan jam tangan anehnya.

Dia menarikku. Sementara aku hanya menatap ke arah kamarku yang semakin jauh dari pandanganku.

Slash! Tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya. Kututup mataku karna aku merasa wanita itu menarikku untuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Kita sampai," seru wanita itu.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Aku melihat sebuah kota besar. Kota dengan banyak gedung pencakar langit. Namun, masih ada banyak pepohonan. Terus gak ada asap-asap dari pabrik-pabrik lagi. Aku suka tempat ini.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Tokyo," jawab wanita itu enteng.

"Tokyo? Tak kusangka bisa se-alami ini. Memangnya ini tahun ke berapa?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"2030," jawab wanita itu.

"Eh? Aku udah tua dong!" seruku.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo kita ke laboratorium Kagamine-sama," kata wanita itu.

"Kagamine-sama?"

Aku bingung. Seingatku itu marga Len. Apa aku akan bertemu dengan Len di masa depan?

Wanita itu menarikku ke sebuah tempat. Gedung bergaya Eropa. Bentuknya seperti kastil. Namun tak sebesar kastil.

"Kagamine-sama, aku sudah membawa Miku-san," kata wanita itu sambil membuka pintu itu.

Aku menatap pria yang dibilang 'Kagamine-sama'. Mataku melihat wajah pria itu. Tampan, itu kesan pertama aku bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia memakai kaca mata dengan frame berwarna hitam.

"Hey, lama gak ketemu!" celetuk Professor Kagamine.

"Ketemu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Oya, kamu versi masa lalunya ya? Aku lupa. Ini benar-benar Miku kan, MH – 01?" Professor Kagamine menengok ke arah wanita itu.

"Hmm… ya. Tepat beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum dia mengalami tekanan batin," jawab wanita yang di panggil MH – 01.

Tekanan batin? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka mengucapkan hal yang gak dapat diproses oleh otakku ini. Terus kenapa wanita kagak jelas yang mengajakku ke masa depan dipanggil MH – 01? Itu menjadi pertanyaan yang menurutku tak akan terpecahkan kalau aku tak menanyakannya langsung.

"MH – 01? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Kulihat Professor Kagamine menatapku. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"Dia robot wanita seri MH – 01 yang dibuat oleh orang yang sangat kusayangi," jawab Professor Kagamine.

"Eh? Kau robot!" aku menunjuk MH – 01 dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Bagaimana aku tidak percaya? Robot itu sangat sempurna! Hampir persis seperti manusia. Apalagi wajahnya cantik! Secanggih itukah tekhnologi dunia ini?

"Hahaha…. Sepertinya kau bingung, Miku-chan," tawa Professor Kagamine.

"Ya, MH – 01 itu robot yang sangat sempurna! Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan pembuatnya?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Seketika wajah Professor Kagamine berubah. Wajahnya menjadi sedih. Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Dia sudah meninggal gara-gara bunuh diri," jawab Professor Kagamine lirih.

"Gomen ne," aku merasa tambah bersalah.

"Tak apa. Yang lalu akan kami ubah. Benar?" ucap MH – 01.

"Maksudnya?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kami mencoba mengubah masa depan. Walau resikonya fatal, yaitu duniaku akan ke hapus. Tepat setelah kau kembali ke masamu. Aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi," terang Professor Kagamine.

"Memangnya dia kenapa sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

"Dia mengalami tekanan batin. Setelah menciptakanku, dia meninggalkanku. Aku mencari-carinya. Karena dia adalah wujud asli dari diriku. Sebenernya juga aku lebih tepat dibilang cloning dari pada robot. Karna aku tumbuh seperti manusia," jawab MH – 01.

"Namun, dia meninggal karna bunuh diri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karna itu aku dan MH – 01 mencoba membuat mesin waktu," lanjut Professor Kagamine.

"Emm…. Maaf aku menanyakan hal itu," ucapku gugup.

"Tak apa," balas Professor Kagamine. "Kau mau jalan-jalan? Kita bisa ke sebuah café kalau kau mau."

"Oke, aku mau kesana," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu. MH – 01, kau tolong siapkan mobil di garasi," perintah Professor Kagamine.

"Ya," balas MH – 01.

Aku berjalan menuju garasi mengikuti MH – 01. Kulihat sebuah mobil limosin yang kuyakini harganya begitu 'wow' untuk kutaksir. Limosin berwarna putih bersih.

"He-hebat," kataku.

"Hahaha…. Ini uang hasil temuan dari Professor Kagamine. Dia menciptakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ada, mirip seperti alat-alat yang ada di film Doraemon," kata MH – 01.

"MH – 01, suka Doraemon?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku suka anime. Mirip dengan penciptaku. Oya, kalau kau kesulitan memanggil nama asliku kau boleh memanggilku Negi," jawab MH – 01.

"Negi?"

"Itu panggilanku dari Kagamine-sama," jelas MH – 01.

Aku hanya menatap MH – 01. Panggilan itu mirip panggilanku dari Len. Hey, aku jadi penasaran dengan sosok Professor Kagamine yang sebenernya.

"Negi-chan, kau udah siapkan limosin?" tanya Professor Kagamine.

"Ah, sudah, Kagamine-sama," jawab MH – 01.

Aku melihat sosok Professor Kagamine. Rambutnya berantakan dengan rambut dikuncir. Kesannya keren gitu! Padahal umurnya sudah 30 tahunan.

"Miku?" Professor Kagamine menatapku yang sedang bengong.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku baru sadar.

"Em…. Ayo masuk mobil!" ajak Professor Kagamine.

Aku duduk disebelah MH – 01. Sementara Professor Kagamine sedang menyetir. Pemandangan di kota ini begitu indah. Aku sendiri hanya bisa berdecak kagum.

"Negi-chan, kau sudah punya ide untuk tempat kita makan siang?" tanya Professor Kagamine sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Hmm…. Sepertinya 'Powerful Magic' bagus juga. Kalau gak salah temanya minggu ini adalah Fantasy," jawab MH – 01.

"Powerful Magic?"

"Itu restaurant yang terkenal enak masakannya. Apalagi setiap minggu diadakan tema yang berbeda-beda agar setiap orang yang berkunjung ke sana tidak bosan," jelas MH – 01.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya itu restaurant yang betul-betul unik. Mungkin juga restaurant itu mewah dan harganya berkelas.

Professor Kagamine memarkirkan limosinnya di sebuah Restaurant. Tertulis 'Powerful Magic' di papan Restaurant-nya. Catnya berwarna gelap. Terus ada juga lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip di pinggiran papan restaurant tersebut.

Professor Kagamine membuka pintu restaurant. Aku dan MH – 01 mengikutinya. Nuansa yang di depan mataku begitu indah. Terdapat rumput palsu yang digunakan untuk menutupi lantai. Ada patung berbentuk pohon apel. Terus ada juga istana dan juga ada beberapa hiasan berbentuk burung-burung kecil.

Suasana disini tenang, gak seribut di luar. Para waitress disana menggunakan pakaian ala peri-peri dalam negeri dongeng, Cinderella, Aurora, Bella, Snow White dan Rapunzel. Sementara butler-nya menggunakan pakaian ala penyihir-penyihir di dunia Harry Potter!

"Wow, yang pakai gaun Bella itu sexy banget," ucap Professor Kagamine mesum.

"Cih, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu bodoh! Mungkin kalau penciptaku hidup lagi, kau bakalan di tolak kalau sikapmu mesum gitu," sindir MH – 01.

"Hehehe…. Akukan pria normal. Lagian wanita itu tak sebanding dengan penciptamu. Penciptamu itu sudah menjadi orang yang sangat kucintai walau dia telah tiada sih," balas Professor Kagamine.

Aku hanya menatap MH – 01 dan Professor Kagamine secara bergantian. Jujur, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oya, maaf ya Miku-chan. Kau tak mengerti pembicaraan kami," kata Professor Kagamine.

Sosok Professor Kagamine mengingatkanku pada sosok Len. Len itu orang yang mesum, tapi dia sangat baik dan perhatian denganku. Walau nilainya sering jelek, namun dia sudah berusaha mati-matian. Ets, tapi bukan mati-matian belajar, melainkan mati-matian nyontek *Oke, sekarang jangan bahas hal ini.

"Gak apa-apa," jawabku singkat sambil duduk dan melihat buku menu.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang butler ramah

"Aku steak daging, dan Milky Coffee," jawab Professor Kagamine.

"Hmm…. Aku ramen dan teh Roseship," ucap MH – 01.

"Kalau aku steak daging lada hitam dan Ice cream vegetable," kataku.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu 15 menit," kata Butler itu sambil menyatat pesanan kami.

Butler itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Professor Kagamine, sebenernya nama lengkapmu itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, dan juga mengetahui perasaanku terhadap gadis yang kucintai dari dulu saat aku seumuran denganmu," jawab Professor Kagamine sambil tersenyum.

Professor Kagamine, kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip Len. Ah, aku merindukan Len. Okay, jujur aku suka sama Len. Jadi, apa gara-gara itu aku menganggap Len dan Professor Kagamine itu sama? Tapi ya, gak mungkin Len bisa jadi Professor. Toh, cita-cita Len ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, bukan seseorang yang bekerja di laboratorium untuk menemukan hal-hal baru.

"Aku jadi kangen sama temenku," ucapku lirih.

"Temenmu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Professor Kagamine.

"Len Kagamine. Dia pria yang bodoh, namun suaranya bagus. Dia juga jago main game," jawabku.

"Kau suka dia?" tanya MH – 01.

Aku mengangguk. Ah, wajahku sepertinya sudah merah bak kepiting rebus. Uh, tapi tak apa. Toh, mereka juga mungkin gak kenal sama Len.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah Professor Kagamine memerah. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan aku aja? Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik itu tidak usah dipikirin terus-menerus.

"Oya, kau gak cerita tentang penciptaku, Kagamine-sama? Sekali-kali kau menceritakannya pada Miku," kata MH – 01.

"Um…. Dia itu gadis yang aneh. Suka sesuatu yang bertema Lolita, terus dia juga pendiam. Tapi suka banyak tanya ke gurunya jadi kelihatan aktif dan cerdas. Walau gak pernah juara satu, dia selalu berusaha keras. Dia pintar membuat barang-barang aneh. Makanya dia bisa menciptakan cloning dirinya sendiri, yaitu MH – 01. Awalnya aku ingin jadi penyanyi, namun melihat dia menciptakan cloning-nya, aku ingin menjadi Professor. Namun sayang, dia sudah bunuh diri karna tekanan batinnya. Yah, aku senasib dengan dia. Namun dia lebih lemah perasaannya disbanding denganku," jelas Professor Kagamine.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sosok Professor Kagamine semakin mengingatkanku pada Len. Ah, Len, seandainya kau juga dibawa kesini bersamaku.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap seorang butler sambil membawakan pesanan kami.

"Arigato," ucap Professor Kagamine.

"Sama-sama," balas butler itu.

Kami makan dengan tenang. Hening menyelimuti kami. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kalau aku yang memulai, aku jadi merasa aneh. Makanya aku biarkan saja keheningan menyelimuti kami sampai kami selesai makan.

"Miku, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya MH – 01.

"Em…. Aku ingin membelikan kenang-kenangan dari sini. Gak apa kan?"

"Yaudah…. Kalau gitu kita ke Mall. Kita jalan kaki aja, soalnya mall-nya deket," kata Professor Kagamine.

Setelah membayar makanan, kami segera pergi ke mall. Mall disana besar dan bersih. Catnya berwarna putih dengan lantai terbuat dari marmer. Waw, ini mall yang mewah!

"Kau mau beli kenang-kenangan apa, Miku? Baju? Tas? Gelang? Buku? Atau kalung" tanya MH – 01.

"Buku harian aja deh," jawabku.

Kami pergi ke toko buku. Disana ada banyak buku. Mulai dari kamus sampai novel. Buku harian juga ada. Banyak lagi!

"Kau mau buku yang ini?" tanya Professor Kagamine.

Buku itu berwarna hijau bergambar negi. Buku itu juga diberi glitter untuk mempercantik buku harian itu. Selain itu, buku itu ada password pembukanya. Jadi, gak seperti di zamanku yang kagak canggih. Berarti gak akan ada yang bisa membaca unek-unekku.

"Oke, aku mau itu! Tapi sekalian aku beli album foto ya!" kataku.

"Kalau album foto, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya MH – 01.

Album foto itu besar dan tebal. Mungkin bisa muat berates-ratus foto. Sampulnya berwarna coklat caramel.

"Emm…. Emangnya gak apa-apa kalau Professor yang bayar?" tanyaku pada MH – 01.

"Buat Professor, asal dia bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu yang hilang dia akan merasa sangat senang," jawab MH – 01.

Kami menunggu Professor Kagamine yang sedang membayar buku-buku itu. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan sosok masa lalu Professor Kagamine. Entah mengapa dia banyak sekali berkorban untukku. Sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan pencipta MH – 01.

"Ayo pulang! Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Kalau terlalu malam, Miku gak akan bisa kembali ke masa tempat dia berada," kata Professor Kagamine.

"Sayang sekali, berarti bentar lagi kita ke hapus ya?" kata MH – 01 lirih.

"Hmm…. Iya. Tapi menurutku ini cara satu-satunya untuk mengembalikan penciptamu. Lagipula, nanti kita pasti akan ada. Karna kita hanya mengubah kehidupan penciptamu dan menentang sedikit takdir," jelas Professor Kagamine.

Aku terdiam kaku. Jujur, aku bingung dengan ini semua. Apa jangan-jangan, akulah orang yang menciptakan MH – 01 dan orang yang dicintai Professor Kagamine?

Aku hanya menurut ketika Professor Kagamine dan MH – 01 mengajakku ke laboratorium Professor Kagamine.

"Miku, sekarang kita berpisah ya…. Aku cuman ingin bilang kalau kau butuh teman curhat, kau curhat saja ke orang yang bernama Len Kagamine. Aku yakin dia akan setia mendengarkan curhatmu dan gak comel. Tapi kalau dia gak ada saat kamu butuh dia, ingatlah hal-hal dimana sahabat-sahabatmu berusaha membahagiakanmu. Tetaplah tersenyum karna ada orang-orang yang selalu ada disisimu saat kau kesulitan," pesan Professor Kagamine. "Negi, tolong antarkan Miku ke masanya ya."

"Baiklah," ucap MH – 01 lirih.

Professor Kagamine membuatkan kami portal.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku! Semoga kau bahagia," kata Professor Kagamine sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku menggenggam erat kantong plastic berisi buku-buku yang dibelikan Professor Kagamine. Sebenernya aku ingin menangis, karna aku benci perpisahan. Namun, harus kutahan. Agar aku tetap terlihat bahagia di depan Professor Kagamine.

Aku dan MH – 01 masuk kedalam portal waktu itu.

"Miku, sebelum kita berpisah aku ingin mengatakan semua hal sejujurnya. Sebenernya kau adalah penciptaku, dan orang yang dicintai Professor Kagamine," kata MH – 01.

Tiba-tiba portal menjadi berubah. Warna portal yang seharusnya berwarna hijau menjadi putih. Lalu tubuh MH – 01 juga semakin lama semakin terlihat samar.

"A-apa?"

"Professor Kagamine sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilangan lengkap Professor Kagamine sendiri adalah Len Kagamine," kata MH – 01. "Tetaplah tersenyum dan bahagia ya, Miku."

Tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa melayang seiring tubuh MH – 01 yang telah menghilang. Aku menutup ke dua mataku. Karna tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi penuh cahaya.

Aku membuka ke dua mataku. Aku berada di kamarku. Ah, mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa hatiku mengatakan lain?

Aku merapikan kasurku karna hari telah pagi. Uh, berarti aku gak makan siang sama malam gara-gara aku marah sama ke dua orang tuaku ya?

Tiba-tiba aku menemukan buku harian dan album foto yang dibelikan Professor Kagamine alias Len dimasa depan. Ah, ternyata semua itu kenyataan! Hey, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau pada masaku Len juga menyukaiku kan?

"Miku, cepat makan!" teriak Okaa-san saat aku selesai berganti baju dan merapikan bukuku.

"Ya, Okaa-san," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Benar kata Len di masa depan, aku harus tersenyum! Lagi pula senyum itu ibadah kan? Pokoknya aku harus bisa bahagia disaat sesulit apapun.

Aku menyimpan buku-buku yang telah dibelikan Len di masa depan di bawah kasur. Semoga aja Mikuo, adikku, tak menemukan buku-buku itu. Takutnya entar di aduin ke Okaa-san lagi, kan males!

Aku sarapan dengan semangat. Aku gak sabar ketemu Len! Aku sangat ingin ketemu dengan Len dan menunjukkan ke Len perubahanku. Miku yang dulunya memiliki aura yang seram, kini berubah menjadi Miku yang murah senyum *bukan berarti tebar pesona.

"Kau semangat sekali,"celetuk Otou-san.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh misteri. Sementara Otou-san hanya menatapku bingung.

"Aku berangkat dulu," ucapku sambil berlari ke teras rumah dan mengeluarkan sepeda.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Len.

"Ohayou gozaimatsu, Len," sapaku pada Len sambil tersenyum cerah saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, Miku. Kau ceria sekali? Bukannya biasanya kau suram ya? Kau kenapa?"

"Ini berkatmu yang mau menyadarkanku," balasku sambil tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

"Aku?" Len menatapku bingung.

Aku hanya tersenyum samba menaruh tasku. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjad Miku yang selalu ceria dan tetap tersenyum. Oya, kejadian aku yang melintasi waktu sebaikknya hanya aku saja dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hwa, akhirnya selesai juga! Ini fanfic buatanku sebagai permohonan maafku karna aku update fanfic Ladies Love Butler kelamaan. Akhir kata, please review!


End file.
